


night of blood

by Eryn



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark, Dubious Consent, Forced Consent, M/M, Painplay, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the events of the musical Sahra and Alfred are forced to return to the castle. Herbert seizes the opportunity to get what was refused two years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night of blood

Out of the four seasons Herbert liked winter best.  
In winter the cattle shivered and flocked together in their dens while the vampires feasted and celebrated. All across the continent the courts and covens were holding balls and feasts, inviting all their children and parents. 

And of course the most exalted, the most indulgent, the most magnificient of all the festivities was the one the Count arranged.  
Every year in the midwinter night his children would gather to show their obedience to their father, the oldest, the one that had to pay reverence to no one.

And this year the event would be especially rewarding for Herbert. 

It was now two years after the professor from Königsberg had visited. Two years after his father gave in to his feeble longings once again. And two years after he'd seen him for the first time. Him with the sun kissed skin and beautiful body, who so sincerely rebuffed him so he could pine after his father's little infatuation.

Of course after the festivities were over the girl had left, dragging her admirer behind and forming her own meager court in Königsberg, renouncing her father's name the first chance she got.

Herbert had heard about it with amusement and once midwinter came he'd relished the sight of the bitch, kicking and screaming, getting dragged in front of their father. He'd watched and licked his lips as she'd been punished for her insolence, made to regret her little act of rebellion.

This year she'd be here, arriving on time for the festivities and bringing her little court with her to prove her sincerity.   
The blond couldn't wait to see the band of fledgelings.   
As additional punishment the bitch had been tasked to bring the food for the feast and Herbert was already curious about what kind she'd bring. After all she came from a big city and selection was varied. Plus, every food source could be made into a sibling if their father felt like it.  
#  
When Koukol had brought the news that Sahra and her entourage had entered the country Herbert had made sure he had front row seats.   
Where usually he avoided his father's audience hall like the plague, not wanting to be bothered with politics, today he could be found in his seat in a timely fashion. He had even put on the uncomfortable white uniform his father favoured before he took his seat. His ornate chair stood right next to the dias where the Count sat, claiming his rightful place as oldest of his children. At least of those still alive.

There had once been a time, where he'd been the one groveling in front of the dias while his older sisters fawned over their father. But they had long since died, either by force or by choice. Herbert couldn't remember and didn't care.   
All that mattered was, that he was now oldest and could claim this place.

When his father came in he bestowed a knowing smile upon his son.

"So you already heard the news?", the Count asked as he settled in his throne, his velvet cape draped across it artfully.

"Yes, father", Herbert said demurely. He was aware that a little bit of groveling could win him the old vampire's favour and maybe a chance to claim his prize.

"So you still want that boy?", the Count asked and Herbert nodded immediately.

"That I do."

"And if he doesn't want you?", the older asked, watching his son closely.

"Then I will convince him", Herbert said, putting special emphasis on the 'convince'. His father chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be looking forward to the results", he said. Then he straightened in his throne and motioned for Koukol to open the door.

Herbert instead slouched in his seat, showing his boredom as he watched the group come in.  
It really was a pathetic bunch, he thought. None were older than 25 and they were in a jumble of dresses. Beggars and lords stood next to each other in clothes stained or pristine. Herbert had to frown at the bitch's lack of sense. You didn't allow every meal you had to change into a vampire. Only those that were loyal and usefull got that privilege.

But Herbert forgot completely about the girl as soon as Alfred entered. Sweet pure Alfred, who had lost his innocent air over the last two years, now stood at Sahra's side like a guard dog. His face was hard and closed off and he now had on himself weapons. But none of them could harm a vampire, so Herbert paid them no thought.  
Instead he took in Alfred's expression as the girl stepped forward. She had begun to regain her beauty after last year's entertainment. Her hair once more reached her shoulders and the gashes and burns on her face had cleared up, leaving her soft and round once again. Not that Herbert cared for that.

He got more enjoyment out of watching the barely concealed anger on her face as she approaced the dias, first on foot and then on her knees as she shuffled forward to press her forehead to the grount in front of the first step.

Her rag-tag band had remained behind but was now kneeling as well, foreheads pressed to the dirt as they copied their mistress. Herbert had to admit she had them well trained. But he'd much rather have Alfred with him than kneeling there. Not that he didn't look good in his dark blue uniform, blond hair tousled around his head as he hid his face in the dirt. But he'd much rather have the other in reach so he could extent his arm, bend forward a bit and bury his fingers in soft locks, pulling the other's head up and to his flesh, letting the boy show his skill.

Barely he could keep himself in check and he had to forcibly remove his gaze from Alfred to once more focus on the bitch, silk skirts billowing around her as she cowered in front of their father, who didn't show anything of the pst gentleness he'd turned upon the girl.

"I have come as you requested, sire", she said, her eyes now rising to the Count's boots as she adressed him.

"That you did. Is that all of your 'court'?", von Krolock asked, the contempt audible in his voice.

"It is, sire", she replied, voice trembling faintly. The stupid girl was trying to play strong where she should be groweling. She'd do good to be afraid of the count.

Herbert briefly entertained the fantasy of kicking her in the side, watching her sprawl on the ground, maybe cut herself on the stone steps. She did bleed prettily after all. But he refrained and instead watched her try to hide her fear of what their father could unleash onto her if he found her services dissatisfactory.

"And did you bring food as well?", the Count asked, voice hard.

"Yes. They are waiting in the basement as you instructed", the bitch said, voice now a little firmer. 

Herbert paid it no mind. Let the bitch be proud of her little accomplishment, he thought. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the Count rise to his feet and quickly Herbert rose with him, letting his eyes roam over the crouching band.

"Good. You will show me what you brought and if it is satisfactory you might regain my favour.", the Count said, reaching a hand down to grip Sahra's arm, using his hold to pull her to her feet. 

"Meanwhile, Herbert, find a room for the court and make sure they stay there until it is time"

"Of course, father", Herbert said, bowing at the waist before he stepped up to the group who was not yet daring to move. Or maybe Alfred just had a good grip on them, because he was the one at the front, kneeling perfectly motionless. Herbert had to praise him for his control because not even when his boots came into the other's view did he flinch.  
Grinning Herbert moved around the group, taking stock of all the boys and girls while the Count dragged Sahra out.

Once the heavy doors had fallen shut he clapped his hand and motioned for them to get up.  
"Rise and shine, boys and girls. I'm sure we can find a comfy cell for all of you", he said, grinning widely while they watched him nervously. They'd likely heard stories of him and he loved the way their eyes promised bloody murder yet no one dared approach him.  
Only Alfred's eyes spoke of a calm acceptance, a control and self-awareness Herbert hadn't seen in him before. 

The white vampire barely gave them time to straighten their robes before he lead them from the hall. Alfred was leading the group but even though he was the only one Herbert was interested in he made sure he didn't loose anyone in the long winded corridors. After all if one of them were found wandering about it would be him who had to face the Count's wrath.

Next to him Alfred was wearily observing where they went. After all he knew the layout and Herbert couldn't help but smile widely at the unease rising in the other's face as he lead them up to the top of the castle. Up there was his favourite cell. A circular room, with barred windows at all sides. They were mounted high enough that the sun couldn't reach the floor of the chamber, but whoever was trapped inside would have to crouch on the ground to avoid any stray reflections.  
It was especially effective for large groups of prisoners, who'd scramble and crawl over each other to avoid the sun, screaching loudly whenever a ray hit them.

Grinning broadly he leaned in the doorway and watched the group take in their starlit prison, looking wide eyed at the many windows.  
Herbert's grin widened another fraction when they all started at him in anger mixed in with fear.

"What is it? Is the room not to your satisfaction?", he asked, smoothing his white jacket.

"It is rather high up", one of the men, some unfortunate nobleman, said, glaring at him.

"And that should bother me why?", he asked sweetly,eyes never leaving Alfred's as the boy stood in front of the group, trying to hold them back. But even his calm facade was getting weaker by the minute.

"The sun will kill us all", a beggar girl at the back of the group shrieked and Herbert had to laugh at that.

"And why should I care, little gal? Your petty maker is in disgrace here, so the loss of one or two of her fledgelings will hardly get me punished. Plus, the sun doesn't even reach the bottom of the room. You will just have to crawl in the dirt to be safe. It's where you belong anyways", he said with contempt, fixing the teen with a hard stare until she dropped her gaze demurely.

"Are there no other rooms for us?", Alfred asked neutrally, spurred into action by the child's fear.

Licking his lips Herbert once more focused on the blond. Now they were talking.

"Of course there are, but everything has a price.", he told the younger, "I am already looking forward to the entertainment this room will provide me", he added, pointing to the small window that was let into the door, allowing an outside to watch.

He laughed at their shrieks and gasps of terror and briefly he wondered if they'd had any idea of just where the bitch had lead them.

"What would it take to persuade you to lead us there?", Alread asked, once the shrieks had subsided. Apparently as the oldest of the group he felt responsible for them and his self-control allowed him to ask such rational questions.

Of course this was, what Herbert had waited for, so with a grin he straightened and locked eyes with Alfred.  
"You", he replied easily, "I am sure you will be sufficiently entertaining."

The whole group stared at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths and Herbert simply waited, casually playing with the ring of keys hanging from his belt. If they took a little longer to decide he'd just close the door. It would, of course, be a shame not to get at the other, but before he could damn them to such a cruel destiny alfred nodded and stepped forward.

"I'll do it", he said, pushing away concerned hands "Lead us to the other room"

It was evident that they all knew or could imagine just what kind of entertainment he'd want out of the blond, but Herbert didn't care. He just nodded and turned to leave.

"Come then", he said, leading them down the stairs once again. 

Behind him he could heard the group whispering. Worrying women's voices mixing with Alfred's cool collected one, harsh men's whisper getting rebuffed by shaky confidence. It was music to Herbert's ears.  
He knew the boy wasn't as calm as he pretended to be. He could hear the faint tremble in his voice, the way his blood rushed and the creaking of his hands tightening in his pickets.

The white vampire couldn't want to replace tremble of fear with tremble of pleasure as he showed the boy passion.  
#  
The next room he lead them too was situated below ground. Dank and dark with no windows or other light sources, but still the group was more at ease as the spread out. Only the hallway torches lit their way and once the last one had found a place Herbert stepped out into the hallway again.

"Come now", he ordered, watching closely as Alfred, stupid man of his word stepped out as well. Of course if he'd resisted it would have only meant more work for Herbert as he'd have to drag the other outside and think of a way to punish the boy for his insolence.

As it was he only got pleasure of listening to the heavy door fall shut before he locked it tightly. This particular cell had a total of three locks so there was no way the fledgelings would be able to get out.

Once he had the door locked Herbert grabbed Alfred's wrist so he could drag the boy down the corridor. He chuckled when he felt the hand sqirm as Alfred tried to free himself.

"What's it, boy?", he asked, tightening his grip a fraction more, feeling bone shift beneath his grip. Alfred winced in return, but still kept his calm.

"Let go of me", he said, but Herbert shook his head.

"Where would the entertainment be in that?", he asked with a playful grin, pulling the other down the corridor and a flight of stairs to his play room. Of course he also had a crypt in the cellar, next to his father's. But that was just his resting place, a sign of his father's favour since not everyone was allowed to room with the Count himself.

He laughed openly at the boy's wide eyed stare as he pushed open the door to his room, a dream in red and black, with velvet wallscrolls and satin sheets on a dark wood four post bed. There were chests of drawers lining the walls and a heavy chair much like his father's throne standing in one corner. 

Letting the door fall shut behind them he pulled Alfred to the bed and pushed him down onto white satin, which prompted the boy to begin struggling and growling. But Herbert just snarled in response and crawled on top of the boy, gripping his wrists firmly to push the younger down, pinning him to the sheets.

He let the boy struggle beneath him, allowing him to show off his undead strength and the agility that he'd acuired these last two years. But not even kicking and bucking could get Herbert to let go. The older just kept pushing, using his weight and experience to stay on top of the boy.

Finally, like a sudden exhale, the fight went out of Alfred. The boy went slack and turned his head, baring his throat to the older.  
There was a faint blush on his cheeks and without hesitation Herbert leaned in to nuzzle pale skin.

"Beautiful", he whispered, lapping at the skin to taste the blond's submission, taking in the tang of salt and hint of fear.   
The taste wasn't quite as pronounced as with living prey, but Herbert had waited for this long enough that it was sweeter than everything he'd had before. Two years he'd waited and now finally he could let his hands roam over strong arms and firm chest, his lips never leaving the younger's neck.

"W-why are you doing this?", Alfred asked as he laid motionless on the sheets, trying not to tremble under the skillful caresses. He knew that once he showed the other how deeply he was affected, The older would exploit every weak spot mercilessly.  
The question already was dangerous, giving the older a glimpse at his mind, but Alfred needed to hear the answer nonetheless. After all he knew how Sahra had fared at the hands of the Count, so Alfred wanted to be sure he wouldn't enter into the same hell. Especially since Herbert had yet to prove that he could be careful.

"Because I want to.", the older replied, "Because I want you", he added, letting his fingers slip beneath Alfred's shirt. With his lips Herbert caressed the younger's pulse point while his cold hands stroked up and equally cold chest, creating friction to warm the muscle, drawing the blood to the surface.

Alfred knew better than to try reason with the older vampire. The blond seemed spoiled enough that he didn't even know any longer what the word refusal meant. And since struggling as well had proven useless he simply laid back, hoping that Herbert would loose interest soon. 

It seemed, however, like Herbert was perfectly content to work on an unresponsive partner, using lips and teeth and tongue as well as ha hands and fingers to bring heat to Alfred's skin, drawing gasps and moans from the younger whenever he found a sensitive patch of skin. And Alfred had plenty of those. His new enhanced senses made sure of this and soon enough had him squirming and arching into the caresses, betraying every resolve he had.

And the more the blond squirmed the more Herbert teased, finally ridding the fledgeling of his skirt so he could move his lips from neck to shoulder, lapping at the skin there, drawing his teeth over the hard flesh and moving down to the sensitive spots his fingers had sought out before. The white clothed vampire loved to see the other squirm, his creamy skin flushed as he twisted in and out of the touches, just waiting for him to play with, to touch and caress with not an instance of resistance.  
Briefly he wondered if this compliance was the bitch's doing. If she had teased and refused him to make him docile, training the beautiful creature to take any caress he could get. Briefly he felt his hands tighten on the other's hips, growling against his shoulder as he thought of the possible reason the other was this touch starved.

But he didn't allow himself to dwell long on this. If he let his temper get the better of him he'd leave the boy broken and that just wouldn't do. No, he pleasure him and play with him, draw him in and ensnare him so that after tonight he'd be his. Not her. Just like he should have been his from that very first day. Alfred would be his and just like that he'd hold the girl's weak spot in his hand.

With another growl he let his teeth sink into the boy's chest, making him gasp before he shivered all over. With a broad grin Herbert pulled back a bit and then let his teeth descende a little to the side, drawing another moan from parted lips. It seemed like the boy really liked being bitten. And it was also obvious that he rarely got the pleasure of feeling it.  
Herbert however was not one to refuse the younger, bringing his teeth down again and again while he felt Alfred's hips rub against his stomach. 

It was easy to wind the boy up now, bringing his lips down again and again to leave as many marks as the slim chest could hold while he undid the younger's pants.

Only when he pulled them down did he sit back, licking his lips lewdly as their eyes met. Alfred's own eyes looked up at him hungrily and there was a bit of desparation mixed into it, his hips pushing up into the air.   
The blood Herbert had drawn to the surface was forming small puddles on his chest, running down the side as well to paint the sheets. His fingers meanwhile were clinging to the sheets, his claws extended to rip them to shreds. His pupils were wide and his lips opened as he looked hungrily at Herbert. But the older vampire shook his head, grinning. Later maybe he'd allow the younger to feed, but for now it was his turn.

Licking his lips the older vampire settled between the boy's legs again, pressing his cloth covered crotch against Alfred's naked one, giving the boy something to rub against once more. His hands wrapped around slim wrists to pin them before he bend down to nip the boy's ear.

"Say, Alfred", he whispered, "does she ever make you feel like this?", he asked, dragging his teeth along the soft shell of his ear, drawing a moan from his lips. "Does she show you her powers like this? Does she give you what you want? Does she let you feel her teeth? Does she wind you up and watch you shatter as the pleasure takes you? Does she?", he asked softly, finally using his fangs to leave a nice hole in the boy's ear, which drew a hoarse shout. Of course it'd be gone come morning, but it still made the boy whimper.

"N-no. No she doesn't", he gasped out, twisting on the sheets as he tried to rub up more fimrly, seeking the final bit the last twist that would allow him to shatter. He'd been so close already, staring down into the abyss that came after release, but no matter how delicious the friction int wasn't enough to bring him over.

Herbert chuckled and then growled in approval, the younger's words music to his ears. Then he pushed one thigh between the other's legs, giving him a smooth silky surface to buck against. The bitch didn't know what she was missing. But Herbert did, and he'd wring the last drop of pleasure from the boy.

Still holding Alfred's wrists down he moved his head lower, biting at the boy's chest again. He could feel him getting more frantic now, bucking up and arching into the bites, hips rubbing firmly against his leg. Words seemed to have deserted him and only broken gasps and whines made his past his lips.  
With a grin Herbert placed his teeth against one hard nub, sharp points barely touching the stiff nipple. Beneath him Alfred went perfectly still, only his hips working minutely as he whined softly in the back of his throat.

"Now now", Herbert cooed, letting his breath wash over the hard point. He didn't let the younger wait much longer however, harshly biting down to pierce Alfred's nipple. From the other's wail the pain was intense, but Herbert could feel the younger's hips pushing up one last time before his cock pulsed and stained his pants. Grinning Herbert pierced the second nipple and then sat back.

He just waited now as Alfred went limp, his eyes falling shut as he sprawled on the sheets, taking in gasping breath of air. Not that it was really necessary to breath, but in the throes of passion the motion often came back.

Herbert just sat and observed, taking in the many small punctures all over his chest, the trails of blood slipping into the satin sheets. Licking his lips Herbert pulled off his soiled jacket as well as his pants. The boy would need to feed soon, but until then Herbert could enjoy his presence some more.  
Watching him closely he let his clothes drop off the bed. He could see mind taking possession of the body once more and he was quick to grab Alfred's hands again when the boy tried to cover himself.  
Tsking a bit he watched the boy's face flush crimson, as Herbert straddled his hips.

"Now now. Don't be shy", he said, leaning down to nuzzle Alfred's neck again, grinning as it made the younger shiver. "Not that your blush isn't lovely, but you will make yourself sick if all your blood rises to your head", he added, pecking the other's cheek.

"Stop that", Alfred bit out, trying to squirm away again, but Herbert just shook his head, kissing the side of his face again.

"Just relax, Alfred. It'll be all the more pleasurable if you just let me lead. I will show you pleasure like the little bitch has never done before. And if you still hate me tomorrow I'll let you go", he said, nuzzling a pale neck.

Alfred still glared but didn't speak up. He could already feel the pleasure rising, drawn to the surface by the feel of lips on his sensitive neck. Herbert however had noticed it as well and chuckled.

"See. Your body already rises to the challenge again. Just lay back and enjoy it", Herbert advised, licking a line up to the younger's ear. "Let me show you what it truly means to be someone's favorite and then you can reevaluate the girl's leadership.", he said, tongue lapping at the puncture wound.

Alfred closed his eyes and held onto the sheets at Herbert's words, unable to form a proper reply. So far he'd felt nothing but pleasure at the hands of the older vampire. Sure enough the pleasure was bought with pain, but feeling the older's teeth sink into his flesh had been as delicious as when Sahra had done it. For tonight there was no getting away anyways, so he'd lay back and enjoy and maybe in the morning he'd find a way to leave.


End file.
